The overall objective of the University of Chicago Mental Retardation and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (MRDDRC) Administrative Core is to direct and coordinate all of the activities of the Center and to provide an organizational structure that supports and fosters interdisciplinary programs in biomedical and biobehavioral research relevant to MRDD. This objective will be accomplished via provision of effective scientific and administrative leadership;development of efficient, innovative core facilities;recruitment of funded, committed investigators;promotion of interdisciplinary approaches and interactive projects;and promulgation of communication, education and training.